The start of something new
by Lorelei Candice Black
Summary: Set during season3, right after Veronica find out about Mercer and the rapes. What if Veronica had waited until Lamb arrives at the station?


**_The start of something new!_**

**_Veronica and Lamb._**

_

* * *

_

_Veronica's father isn't in town that night, so she goes to the sheriff's station with Wallace__, who lives soon after. Logan stayed at the party._

* * *

Veronica was waiting in the sheriff office.

She was waiting for Lamb to arrive to confirm what happened at the party when she almost got raped (again).

She knew he had arrived when she heard him yell at Sacks about the call he didn't answered that could have prevented it. She had a hard time believing that he actually sounded worried and truly upset. Starting to think about it, he was nicer these days… Ever since Halloween actually…

What happened to him?

He came into the office and closed the door behind him. He looked angry and worried, but as soon as he looked at her, he calmed down.

He sat down in his chair and asked Veronica:

"Are you ok? Do you need anything to drink?"

"No thanks, the last person that asked me that gave me GHB in a cup of tea so I'll pass!"

"Yeah, I can understand that. Did they give you the medicine?"

"Yes, the new deputy gave me some!"

"Maybe it will work better if you eat a little! Do you want anything?"

"No I'm fine thanks! I feel like I am going to throw up if I eat anything!"

"Ok then! But ask if you need anything!"

"Sure!"

Then, there was a weird moment of silence. They looked at each other without knowing exactly what to do. Being civil to each other was new and they both were wondering if the other was not going to just go back to the old insults. They were just looking into each others eyes but were interrupted after 5 minutes by Sacks who was bringing Veronica's deposition to Lamb. He left very fast, after posing a sorry look to Veronica. She gave him a small reassuring smile that showed him that she was not mad at him and he left, closing the door back behind him.

"So, Veronica, did Sacks made you sign the deposition?"

"Yes he did."

"Good. Why didn't you go home after that? You could have come in the morning for the papers… You need to rest now, especially after what happened to you!"

"Nobody's home and I didn't feel like being alone just yet, so I choose to wait!"

"Ok, so your father is not in town… Did you have the time to call him about tonight?"

"No!!! And please don't do it! I want to be able to go back at Hearst without an armed escort!"

This made Lamb laugh a little. Veronica smiled but didn't look in his eyes, which made the man kind of sad… But why though? He was not sure yet!

Lamb brought his eyes on the file Sacks had given him a minute ago.

"Oh, I see that you forgot to tell who brought you here in the deposition, it is kind of important…"

"Wallace Fennel, but Sacks saw him so I didn't think it was very important to write it."

"Ok. Why didn't your boyfriend Echolls do it?"

"Logan? Because we've brake up a couple of days ago. I am too much trouble for him apparently."

At that information, the sheriff had a sudden wave of happiness going through him… It is at that very moment that he understood what had changed between him and the sassy blonde PI: he had fallen in love with her! He didn't quite know when it happened, but he knew that it was quite a strong feeling.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that!"

"You mean that you are really sorry for the break up?"

"Yes, that, and for what happened to you… again… I am also sorry that I didn't believe you the first time. I am sorry that all of these bad things happened to you… I truly am Veronica."

"Wow… Ok."

So what exactly was happening now? Veronica was trying to clear it all in her head but it was pretty hard knowing that the GHB was still a little in her… Then she remembered that she wanted to stay because she knew that Lamb was coming and that she really wanted to see him… then she thought: "_Oh my god! I am falling in love with Sheriff Lamb! Oh Lilly would so love this!_"

Her thought were interrupted by the said sheriff:

"Now, you should go home and rest. I'll drive you if you want."

"Ok, thanks Sheriff." Veronica said smiling nicely at him.

On their way to his car, Lamb was happy because she finally called him Sheriff.

For him, it meant that she finally trusted him for that job.

* * *

He opened the door of his car for her and helped her seat down. He knew that she still felt some pain in her back from the attack she had before. Once he started it she said:

"I don't want to go home and be alone… Maybe you could drive me back on campus; I can stay with Mac and Parker in their dorm…"

"I don't want you on campus tonight; we didn't catch Mercer yet…"

"His leg is bleeding pretty badly, he can't go very far!"

"I know, but you will be safer some place else until we catch him! If you want, I can take you to my place, you'll have the bed and I'll take the couch."

"Thanks Sheriff"

"Call me Don…"

"Thanks Don!"

The rest of the ride was pretty calm and they arrived very fast.

* * *

Lamb saw that Veronica looked completely exhausted, so he showed her to the room. He knew that she was soared so he helped her lying down.

He was about to live the room when she said:

"Don stay! Please!"

It sounded so desperate that he didn't try to resist or reason her and came back to the bed to lie down next to the girl. When she curled up in his arm, he closed them around her wondering what would be Veronica's reaction in the morning.

What felt like only minutes later, Veronica woke up and realised she was in Lamb's arms, what surprised her more, was that she felt good there, safe and happy... In the right place, finally!

Slowly, the night she had lived came back to her and she was actually grateful that Lamb took care of her like that. She remembered him yelling at the deputy that didn't take the call, then being very nice to her, and telling her he was sorry for everything… She remembered that he looked really worried for her. Then she remembered that she was the one who asked him to stay with her the all night, she wanted to feel close to him so she went in his arms…

She blushed and saw that Lamb was no longer asleep:

"Are you ok Veronica? Do you need something?" Once again, he looked worried.

"I am fine. I… It's just that… Well, I want to thanks you for what you did…"

"It's ok. You should go back to sleep, you need to rest and it's only 4am. I will go on the couch now, so…"

"No! Stay, please. I mean… I feel safe here and… hum… well... your bed is big…"

"Are you sure?"

"I want to feel close to you!"

Realising what she just said, she blushed again, but didn't run away like she usually do. She looked at him in the eyes and, before she could say anything else, they where kissing.

She was actually enjoying it.

She, Veronica Mars, was really kissing the sheriff Don Lamb!

They kissed and made out for about 30 minutes when she started going down on his pants. He took on himself to stop her before this went too far and said:

"Not tonight, their still is some GHB in you and I don't want you to regret anything afterward."

"Ok… You're probably right…"

* * *

She stayed in his arms and both of them slept well until the alarm clock woke them up at 7am.

"Sorry Veronica, I forgot to turn my alarm off."

"Bad alarm! Bad, bad alarm!"

"Go back to sleep!"

"Don't you have to go to work?"

"Not until 10 this morning."

"Well, that leaves us some time doesn't it?"

"Time huh? And time for what?"

"Well, the drug is totally out of my system now… So… Maybe we could get to know each other in a very intimate way…"

"How am I supposed to say no to you now with that head tilt?"

"You're not! You're supposed to say yes!"

"That sounds good to me! Now come here baby…"

* * *

When Veronica went to class that morning (Around eleven!!!), she had a big smile on her face and her eyes were shining with happiness and joy.

At lunch, she was with Mac, Parker, Wallace and Piz, she didn't see that Logan and Dick where seating just behind her. They kept asking her why she was smiling so much, so she told them the whole story, from when she left the party to when she woke up in the morning.

She did her best to ignore the sad look that Piz had on. Mac and Parker both thought that it was very interesting and made Veronica promises to tell them everything that would happen next.

Wallace was just quite for a while and just said:

"At least he won't get you in trouble, he will protect you! Ok, good. "

Behind her, Logan had a hard time keeping the tears off his eyes… It was really over, she was not coming back, and this was his entire fault! Dick didn't seem to care much and just kept looking at the girls that where around. But Logan knew that it was his own fault he was sad. He let the girl he was in love with walk away and now she had moved on...

* * *

When Lamb arrived at the station, he was also smiling. He was in a very good mood the all day and, when it was time for him to leave, he was even happier. He was going to make his relation with Veronica public in going to an Italian restaurant together.

She had called her dad in the morning to tell him everything and, even if he didn't sound too happy about his baby girl's new boyfriend, he accepted it. (Not that he really had a choice! She is 18 after all.)

Their evening went very well. They were both lying in bed cuddling and Veronica was just amazed at how sweet and gentleman Lamb had been. They decided that Veronica would join him at the station the next day so they could have lunch together.

Looking at the new man in her life, Veronica thought out loud:

"It is the start of something new and it feels so right!"

* * *

_So, what do you think? _

_I already published it in my fiction "HER TRUE LOVE" but this one has some modifications._

_I hope you like it!_

_Sand me a review!_

_Lorelei Candice Black_


End file.
